Journey To Middle-Earth
by EliseAndChloe
Summary: All we wanted to do was go the the Cardiff Comi-con not Middle-Earth! Yes it would be cool but not when your in possession of the one ring and your best friend is flirting with Aragorn and my new 'Daddy' and your stuck in an elf body... And guess what elf's age slower than humans and they reach full maturity at fifty! I'm only seventeen...
1. prologue

Journey To Middle-Earth

Chapter One

South Wales

"Chloe, come on we're gonna be late!" I screamed up the stairs. We can't be late for comi-con cause I wanna meet Gimli! " I'm coming! Hold your horses honey." She casually walked down in her maid costume... I can't say much, I'm wearing a morticia dress... We are so weird...

As we are getting ready to leave my dad calls for us. "Yes dad!" I yelled up the stairs. " Do you need anything before you go? Money? Has your phone got enough battery?" I smiled he was such a worry wart. " I'm good dad, love you lots."

45 minutes later

We've just arrived at comi-con... But no one was here that's worrying. " Chloe? Have got the date right?" I whispered to her embarrassed. " Yeah I doubled check before we left. Where is everyone?" As she said that I looked around and I saw a gold ring on the floor. " Chloe we might have to go to the lost and found or reception, I've found a ring and it looks expensive I bet who ever lost this is in hell right now looking for it. Can you put it in your bag?" I turned to her and handed her the ring. " Of course honey." Just then the ring began to glow and we where surrounded by a blinding light.

"Oomph!" We both grunted as we stold up I realised Chloe's gotten taller. " Umm Chloe it looks like you've had one hell of a growth spurt" she looked at me, her eyes widened. She quickly dug through her bag and handed me a mirror. Wait a minute! My green eyes are now a turquoise-y colour and my dark brown hair is golden brown and I have a button nose!? I looked myself up and down and saw I had shorter limbs, I grabbed my hai and was a about to scream when I saw I now had pointed ears to boot, this was getting to much! " Honey you look like your five..." As those words left her mouth everything grew dark "Honey? Ummm…. Elise! Elise! ELISE!"

Chloe's pov

I shook Elise but she showed no signs of waking up soon. Why the hell did she look like a kid elf? I picked up the mirror sne dropped on the floor and looked at my self. I looked pretty much the same if count the missing glasses and that my hair has turned back to its orginal colour chestnut brown, my skin is still snow white, my eyes where still blue.. Although i must admit i like my boobs have gotten twice a big. A loud voice pulled me out of my thoughts. " What are you doing with that elfing, mortal!?" I whipped my head around to find the owner of the voice and i see a man, no an elf and thats not any elf thats fucking Legolas! " Umm nothing she kinda passed out..." His eyes narrowed "hand the child over now!" Ommmigosh! What do i do! Elise this would be a good time to wake up now amd when I say now I mean now!

Legolas shoved me away from Elise and snatched her up into his arms. Dumbfounded I followed behind him as he started walking away, eventually I found my voice and screamed "Get your hands off her you pointy eared prick! She's my best friend you moron! ". Slowly he turned around and gave me a glare that could've struck fear into Sauron's heart and he said "An elfling and a harlot like you? Friends? Do not make laugh.". I was completely taken aback, how dare he say that to me, "Listen Legolas, her name is Elise we've known each other almost seven years! We went to school together we're so close most people think we're fucking dating for god's sake! I don't know what you've done to her, but you make her human again right now you lanky git.". His expression changes and he asks slowly but steadily "How do you know my name?", just as Elise opens her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Elise's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that Legolas was holding me! I had planned to meet the guy who played Gilmi today, however I wasnt expecting to meet Legolas! Although I wasnt expecting a lot of things to happen to day. I noticed Chloe giving Legolas a death glare and vise versa... What happened while i was out? " Ummm Mani marte?" As those words left my mouth I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. What the hell was that? I looked to Chloe who looked gob-smacked and to be fair so am I. I could speak English and Welsh and that was about it. What language was that anyway? I looked up at Legolas, he seemed confused by our confusion. I suddenly remembered and quickly felt my ears, they had a point to them... It wasn't a dream I'm really an elf and a kid elf to boot. " Umm Elise...?" I looked to Chloe who still looked confused not that I can blame her. "Since when do you speak Elvish?" So I was speking Elvish... When did I learn to speak Elvish? Does it have anything to do with my transformation? "Amin caela n'noa."

" Harlot! How are you do you know this elfling?" What does harlot mean again...? Wait it's on the tip of my tounge... Oh I remember it's another word for whore! How dare he! I had to really think on how these words left my mouth cause I am through speaking Elvish! So... Focus... Focus... " Don't you speak to Chloe like that! Hey your really handsome.…" I yelled at him I don't care if he is Legolas, however I can't believe I actually told him he was handsome.. Beside the point no one and I repeat no one spoke to Chloe like that. He looked quite taken back by this I don't know if it was because I yelled or the fact that I was speaking English.

"See she doesn't know me and we are best friends! And I'm not a harlot its jut a costume for fuck sake!" ooohhh Chloe looks pissed... I am so glad its not directed at me. Okay next course of action... I think I should ask his name cause it would be weird if we already knew it... As the saying goes ignorance is a bliss. "Mani naa essa en lle?" Oh it looks like elvish is back. Legolas looked down at me and smiled "Saesa omentien lle, I am Legolas prince of Greenwood most commonly known as Mirkwood." He said the last bit in English... I'm guessing so he didn't have repeat i twice for Chloe.… they were not gonna get along this much I could tell. Shame really he is really hamdsome. " Umm Mr Legolas... We're kinda lost... And we don't know how we got here. We're from a far away land and thn we found thi ring and poof we're here." I looked Chloe looked a bit shooked cause I wasnt telling the whole truth, but then she looked understanding. Telling him that we're in somesort of book or parallel universe wouldn't end well. Legolas looked puzzled by my mention of the ring " May I see this ring?" I nodded and wiggled out of his arms towards Chloe and rumaged through her bag.. Got it! I walked back to Legolas and as my palm opened his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked him, it's getting easier to speak English now, i wonder why? Thats the least of out problems at the moment. "The One ring..." He whispered and if I wasn't an Elf I would never have heard him. He looked to me then at Chloe and said "Where did you two fond this?" To my surprise Chloe answered him " it was just lying on the floor, then Elise picked it up and and passed it to me, next thing we know POOF and where here." Chloe's being polite... To someone she doesn't like wow its a miracle. Legolas was the next to speak "tithen pen and Miss Chloe..." It seems he doesn't like Chloe either. This is gonna be akward. "Would you please accompany me to Rivendell, to meet Lord Elrond for he may have a solution to your current predicament." We don't have much choice... If Elfs were real that would mean Orcs were real too! I looked to Chloe and she seemed to be on the same page as I am. "Okay we'll go with you but no funny business!" Oh Chloe he's a good guy…. Try to get along with him just a little bit... They both hand a death stare showdown. This was going to be a long trip. Legolas lifted me up and placed me on his horse and tossed Chloe a cloak. " Please for the love of Eru cover your skin." That was the wrong move please Chloe just grit and bare it for now. Well on the bright side I don't have to walk! We soon reached a clearing and to Chloe's dismay more Elves...

Sorry I'm still using my tablet and the app isn't the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review on what you would like to see in future chapters.

All elvish phrases in this chapter are from


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

Oh great, even more Elves. If they're as rude as Legolas I'm not sure I'll be able to bite my tongue. "Legolas, why is there an elfling and a scantily dressed human accompanying you?" Said a brown haired elf looking extremely confused. "I found them on my patrol, they are in possession of the one ring, we are on our way to Rivindell to meet with Elrond.". The brown haired elf gave a nod of understanding and unmounted his horse before saying "What's your name?" , i realized he was talking to me, and answered "Chloe". "Very well, you will be needing a horse you can have mine, take good care of her.". "Thank you, I will. She's beautiful.". He looks at war with himself until he smiles and says "A beautiful horse for a beautiful girl.", so maybe elves aren't all bad. " Lochlan. Behave yourself." Came the icy voice of Legolas, that dude seriously needs to lighten up. Lochlan looked as if he was about to speak but said nothing.

"We shall head back to Mirkwood in order to collect supplies and then leave first thing in the morning." And just like that everyone started to leave, Lochlan helped me onto the horse before jumping on behind me and grabbing the reigns. As we headed to Mirkwood there was a comfortable silence between Lochlan and I. I noticed we were quite a bit behind the others but I could just see Elise and she seemed to be okay, if that Legolas lets anything happen to her I swear he'll pay. As we approached Mirkwood the mighty doors opened and we entered, I was suprised to see that it looked almost exactly how it was portrayed in the hobbit film, it was completely mesmerizing. I was lost in my thoughts when we came to a stop and strong arms were lifting me off the horse. "Thank you" i said shyly, that's weird I'm never shy!

"If you're quite done with you head in the clouds I would appreciate it if you were to follow me." Legolas said sternly. Jeez, what's ruffled that guy's feathers this time? With a retort about to leave my lips I thought better of it and followed him. "Where do you think he's taking us?" Asked Elise, looking awestruck and frankly excited. "Probably to meet with the guy with the weird hat thing, y'know his dad." "What did you say about my father?" Oh crap, I forgot elves have really good hearing. "I just said he has a weird hat thing , just calm down for once! And people say I have a temper!", he started to say something but he was interupted by Thranduil a.k.a weird hat guy. "Why are you back so early? And who are they?" Well he's almost as charming as his son! "This is an elfling called Elise and a human named Chloe, they are in possession of the one ring, I request permission to accompany them to Rivindell in order to have a meeting with Elrond. ", Thranduil looked pensive for a moment before saying "Would you like anyone else to join this party to Rivindell?", "Perhaps, however if the extra member is Lochlan he will not be needed.". The king of Greenwood raised his eyebrow but made no comment on his son's outburst. "Very well, show them to their rooms, keep eyes on them.", "Yes my king, goodnight.". Keep eyes on us? Seriously? Where would we even go? "Excuse me king but i don't need babysitting." He seemed taken aback by my comment, "Perhaps you would prefer to be in a cell?", "As long as Legolas won't be there.". He looked slightly amused and had a trace of a smile on his lips, "I see my son has made quite an impression", "I suppose you could say that. " I replied while smirking. "Show them to their rooms.".

We started following behind Legolas and the second we were out of earshot he turned to glare at me and said "You are extremely lucky. ". "Oh shut it leggy I'm tired.", he rolled his eyes at me and said "Elise, this is your room, and this is Tothal your guard.", "Thank you Mr Legolas, sleep well and i will see you in the morning.", "You're welcome a min lirimaer and goodnight.". The walk to my room was filled with an awkward silence until finally we arrived, only to see Lochlan as my guard, "you're excused rwalaer. I will be her guard." He said in an ice cold tone, dafuq did that mean? "Goodnight beautiful, until we meet again" said Lochlan completely unphased by Legolas' words as he walked away. "Goodnight!" I called after him, I nodded towards Legolas before entering my room, I let the blackness engulf me as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elise's POV

I sat in my room thinking of today's events. I'm going to have to grow up all over again... I have to go through puberty twice! As these thoughts were going through my head I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. " Ummm Hello! Who is it?" I yelled a tiny bit afraid to open the door. I heard a soft laugh " it's Legolas!" Oh that's a surprise, I mean he left not long ago. I opened the door and motioned for him to come in, he looked pleased to see me and he just had to ruffle my hair as he walked past didn't he... Damn my new found cuteness! "How are you Little one." he picked me up and placed me one his lap, Awkward much! "I'm good, how about you Mr Legolas?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Can this get any more awkward!? He chucked and said "Just call me 'Las, Little one." I guess it could can get more awkward... "Okay, but can you stop calling me Little one? I'm not little. Although I have a bit more growing to do." I'm so going to get a Napoleon complex! he looked very amused now and I think I've gone redder then a tomato. "Oh really? I think I will have to disagree with you there. Although do not dwell on it, you are still very young and have decades to grow." DECADES! oh great... Fun... I'm sad now. Oh I have an idea while he's in a good mood, I'll ask him to be nicer to Chloe. "Ummm 'Las... Do you think you can Chloe could be nicer to each other?" oh god he didn't like the thought of that at all! he placed a hand on my hand and looked and me tad guilty.

"I am sorry, that is not how to conduct ones self in front of children." I'm seventeen not four god damn it! " 'Las I'm seventeen not four I can handle it, but that's not what I meant. Why are you so hostile towards her?" I think I'm going to have to be direct about this and I'll talk to Chloe about it in the morning. " She does not act like a lady should nor does she dress appropriately. She should act more appropriately in the public eye and especially in front of you." Okay he does look a wee bit pissed off now. "She's not always like that and neither of you made a good impression on the other." I think I'm being rude but this needs to be sorted! "She is so rude, I can scarcely believe she spoke to the king like that!" This is not going well... I think I should stop him ranting now. " 'Las! I know she doesn't... conduct herself well in front of people she's not...fond of... but she's my best friend and she's nice and smart! You just don't know her that well. Please will you give her chance?" I have to use my secret weapon now... Puppy dog eyes! I could see him struggling to say no. "Ummm Little one, where are your parents?" cheeky, he change the topic.

"Umm I don't know." technically I'm not lying, I have no idea where there are at this moment of time. I think its best if I told him as little as possible about mine and Chloe's lives. "You poor child! Come let us speak to my father about this." Wait what!? For the love of FUDGE! Legolas half drags me, half carries me, down the halls to wherever his father was.

We soon arrive at his father's office? I think its an office. I'm going to stand or sit still and look pretty. What was the old saying, children must be seen and not heard. "What is it my son?" please Legolas for the love of that is good and decent in this world SHHH! "This child doesn't know where her parents are." damn you Legolas! as I mentally brawl my fists at him. The king looked surprise at this. " Truly? Young one when was the last time you saw your parents?" Ummm technically I don't know what day it would be there and I don't know what day it is here... so let's go with " I don't know, don't remember." They both looked Surprised at this. This cannot end well. The king looked deep in thought, and an awkward silence surrounded the room. " Legolas the child will be under your care until further notice, welcome to fatherhood." Both Legolas and I must have looked quite the sight, with our eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets and all. This going to be a long journey, can it get any worse!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room, where am I? Oh wait, I'm in that weird elf place, its still dark I must not of slept very long. May as well explore for a bit, I peeked outside the door only to see that Legolas wasn't there, thank fuck for that. I slipped out of the room barefoot and started to walk in the opposite direction of the place we met the king. It was so quiet the only sound to be heard was my footsteps, "Hello" a deep voice said behind me.

"Hey Lochlan, what are you doing up?", he smiled and said "I was about to ask you the same thing." , "I just randomly woke up and saw Leggy was gone so I thought I'd make the most of it." He chuckled at my nickname for Legolas before saying "Why do you hate him so much?", I thought about saying 'because he's a cunt' but changed my mind and said "He called me a harlot just because of how I'm dressed when he doesn't even know me, I hate people like that." . "That's just what Legolas is like , its how he was raised.", ugh why is he making excuses for him? "No offense but that's no excuse for being a dick to me I did nothing to deserve that abuse.". He sighed and said "I know that but he doesn't. I'm sure one day you two will make amends", I highly doubt that but instead I just nodded, wait a minute "you never told me why you were up!" , "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk" he replied dismissively, it didn't sound like the whole truth but I decided not to question it.

Just then my stomach decided to rumble, "Do you want something to eat?" he asked me, considering I hadn't eaten since the morning when I was in a different world, I was pretty damn hungry! "I would love something to eat!", we started walking in the direction that I assume the kitchen was in while making idle chitchat.

We reached the kitchen after a few minutes and I sat down while Lochlan made me some food, "Where are you from?" he asked out of the blue, I decided to be slightly vague so I didn't freak him out, "I'm from far away, I'm not sure how to get back either", he looked lost in thought for a bit and then said "What will you do if you can't get back?", what would I do? I couldn't stay here, where would I go? I hadn't thought about any of this, what if I could never go home?, "I don't know" I replied truthfully, "I really don't.". He looked at me empathetically before reassuring me that everything would be okay and that he would fight to keep me a place here if I ever needed it.

The food was ready a few minutes after, it looked and tasted a bit like stew but without the meat, "Where's all the meat gone?" he stared at me for a moment, "Elves do not eat meat, or anything derived of an animal." , oh so they're all vegetarian? I don't think I could live here forever, I love bacon way too much! "Oh I see, well this is yummy nonetheless thank you !". "I did nothing but warm it up, but you're welcome".

"Well isn't this interesting, what are you two doing here alone?", Seriously? Why is Legolas always around! "Chloe was hungry Legolas, that's not a crime.", "Was I addressing you?" god what's his problem? "You're one to talk! you were supposed to be my guard were you not? where did you go running off to exactly Leggy?" he remained silent but his cheeks were slightly tinted pink, looks like I won that one. "You are to go back to your room and steer clear of Lochlan.", jeez Lochlan is stood right next to me Legolas is so rude! "I'll do what I want thank you very much, YOU do not tell me what to do.", he did nothing but glare at me as he pulled me by my arm towards my room. "Get off of me!" I hit him repeatedly but his grip didn't loosen.

Before I knew it we were back at my room, "Seeing as you have a habit of running away I will have to make sure you do not try again." Said Legolas as he followed behind me, woah what the hell does he think he's doing? "Get in bed. Now." that is creepy as fuck. " I will as soon as you get out.", "Ah I see, you're too stupid to know how to get into a bed, allow me to demonstrate." he smirked and got into the bed, well there is no way in hell I'm getting in the fucking bed now. "Get out of the bed and I will get in.", "You know I don't think I will this is rather comfy." I swear one day I'll kill him. "What's wrong? I would've thought a Harlot like you would of been used to having a man in her bed", "Drop it or I'll kick you in your balls you dick." , I moved over to the chair by the bed and made myself comfy, I so was not getting in that bed. "What do you know of Elise's parents?" that was a weird question, "Um her Dad is really cool and awesome and her Mum's pretty awesome too!" he seemed confused by my comments, "She has parents?" what? "of course she does they're just back home, why the weird amount of interest?" , he thought for a moment or two before saying "My father has announced that I am now Elise's adoptive father" he didn't sound too happy about that if I'm honest. "What's wrong with that?", "Nothing I'm just not exactly the fatherly type." That's for damn sure! "You can say that again!". I was starting to get tired, slowly my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep for the second time.

I woke up as I saw the light filtering through the window, I was really comfy, this bed is so sof... wait why was I on the bed? I fell asleep on the chair. Oh no no no. There was an arm around me. Not good, not good. I took a quick peek and saw it was Legolas, what the fuck is going on? I snuck out of his arms and ran out of the room in search of the bathroom, where the hell is it?

"Looking for something?" Oh crap its weird hat dude, "Um where is the bathroom?" I replied, "Its down there" he said while pointing to a door. "Thank you" I said as I started on my way. After I was finished in the bathroom, I started on my way to find Elise. I approached her room and knocked, she opened while rubbing her eyes, in fairness she did look adorable! Its hard to believe just yesterday she was seventeen.

"Is it morning already?", that's weird she's usually such a morning person! "Yes its morning already! Come on let's go get breakfast!" I pulled her by the hand towards the kitchen, when who do we see but Legolas. "Elise I'm going to go... look around.", I thought you were hungry" Elise replied, I can't tell her the real reason I don't want to be near Legolas. "I um want to see Lochlan..., see you around!" Elise looked at me in a strange way but nodded anyway, with that I left her to have breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elise's POV

After saying goodbye to Chloe I made my way to the dinning area. Legolas saw, oh this is way Chloe didn't want to come... Damn you Chloe! "Hello tithen pen, I trust you slept well." it looks like he's trying to make himself appear positive... "y-yeah I did thank you. How about you 'Las?" Why's he frowning? What did I say? "I know what occurred last night came as a surprise..." surprise!? That's the understatement of the of the century! "However as I've been appointed your new fatherly figure I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as such." He's not!? I think he is! He's asking me to call him DAD! I really wish I could just disappear right about now. Where's Chloe when I need her? Wahhhhh. "Ummm what do you mean?" I'll just play dumb, ignorance is a bliss. His features visibly began to soften now, he patted my head and smiled at me. What's with the head patting! I've turned into a child, not a dog...

I swatted his hand a away "I'm not a child. I'm nearly an adult!" The fudging table looked amused by this! I sent out death glares to anyone who dared to even snigger. "What I meant was try calling me ada." he said while biting back his laughter. I am not amused. "Go on tithen pen, try." Everyone is staring at me now... I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks... I wanna crawl in a hole and die now. Chloe! I see no hole... I'll just do the next best thing just casually retreat in to my clothes and look like a cocoon.

I could feel my new 'daddy' poking and prodding me. "Come on out, tithen pen." I shook my head " no..." Okay I may seem really childish right now, but I really don't want to face all of those people right now... Wahhhhh I want my Chloe!

I suddenly felt myself being lifted. Oh looks like I'm going for a ride... Wee? My ride lasted a good ten minutes, till I was gently deposited on a chair. Well that was fun. "Tithen pen, what is wrong?" I slowly poked my head out. "nothing..." okay maybe I'm mumbling now but I don't know what I should do in this situation, Legolas is being very pushy! "Is it because you do not wish for me to be your father?" Oh now I feel bad! "Yes but no!" I said quickly, I took a deep breath. "look I'm sure you'd be terrific father and all but I've still got a dad... the question is how do get back to him... I mean he must feel lonely cause it's just me, my dad and Destiny in the house." He looked taken back by this and a bit guilty. "Who is Destiny?" he asked curiously. "Oh she's my dog, she used to belong to my sister, but my sister didn't want her anymore so my dad looks after her now" he looked as though his planning something or putting two and two together... I don't really know.

"You have siblings?" What is this a game of 20-questions? "Ummm yeah I'm one out of seven..." big family I know... "But I thought you said its just you and your father?" stop with all the questions! "Ummm the best way to explain this is seven kids, six fathers..." Thinking about it my mums a bit of a slut oops, best not mention that in front of her! okay he looks really shocked now... he blinked a few times before saying "Ummm how old are your siblings?" Why would he wanna know that? Was he worried about them or something? " All but Darcie are in their twenties, oh expect for Leah who is nearly thirty and most have children of their own."

"So none of the rest have elven blood in them?" Ahhh so that's the reason. "Nope." which is true, and I didn't even have any elven blood in me till I came here.

"Say its been fun, but I'm going to go look for Chloe... So see ya later." I ran out of the room as fast as my little legs would take me. I miss being a grown up! Now if I were a Chloe where would I be? I ran down all the halls opened all the doors... Why did this place have to be so big! Is she here? Nope. Here? Nope. How about here? Nope. It shouldn't be this hard to find her. "Chloe!? Chloe!?" I miss my Chloe...

Is that Chloe? nope. I'm gonna cry in a minute. As I was walking I bumped into something... a wall maybe? Cause, bloody hell that hurt! I looked up to see my 'Grandaddy'... This day just keeps on getting worse and worse...

"Hello your majesty. You would have happened to see Chloe, would you?" Damn he's tall! "No I have not, young one. Also please drop the formalities when we are alone." I don't like this place everyone makes things so awkward! "Oh sorry, and please excuse me. I'm in a hurry because I'm looking for Chloe. I need to talk to her about something really important, so...bye bye." and zoomed off in to the gardens. Oh Chloe, I need you so.

Wait a minute. Is that? Yes it is! finally! "Chloe!" she quickly turned around and saw me running towards her. I admit I nearly tackled her to the ground, however at this present moment I am a child so I can sorta get away with it... right? I began to cuddle up to her. She's bound to know something's wrong cause that's just how Chloe is. "Honey what's wrong?" See what did I tell ya.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for any spelling errors and etc

Hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review :3

Both myself and Chloe are enjoying writing this story so we truly wish you enjoy reading it as much we enjoy writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chloe's POV

"I want to go home." Elise said while clinging to me, "I don't want to be here anymore.", I stroked her hair and said "Me too don't worry we'll be home before you know it!" I knew it was a lie but I couldn't bear to tell her that we might be stuck here forever. "As long as we've got each other we'll be fine." I promised her.

I debated telling her about the awkwardness between Legolas and I this morning but I decided against it, and speak of the devil he came into the garden almost straight after. When he saw me he looked slightly sheepish and handed me two pieces of bread before helping Elise up. He cleared his throat before saying "I figured you'd be hungry considering you did not take breakfast, however we must leave soon as it is a four day journey, pack up your things, say your goodbyes and meet me by the doors in 10 minutes."

As he walked away I realized he'd actually done something nice for me! "Did you make him be civil to me 'lise?", she looked at the floor and said "Yes, I just wanted you two to get along a little better, I'm sorry." I smiled and said "Its okay, he's not as cool of a dad as Chris and I'm so not marrying this one but he's okay I guess", Elise laughed at our inside joke which seemed to make her feel more at ease with our situation. "Come on we best get going, meet you by the doors?" , she nodded and we went out separate ways.

I walked towards my room, on the way there I kept my eyes peeled for Lochlan so I could say goodbye but I did not see him. I reached my room and saw that somebody was on the bed, "Oh, Hey Lochlan, how's it going?" , "its going well I suppose, I will miss you though." I blushed slightly before replying, "I'll miss you too.", I went over to pick up my bag and I put it over my shoulder, "Allow me to walk you to the door.", "Thanks, that's very kind of you.".

We walked together hand in hand to the door where we received a disapproving glare from Legolas, so much for him being civil! I said my final goodbye to Lochlan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before mounting his horse. The doors opened and we rode together in silence, this is so going to be a fun four days... not. Elise looked deliriously happy as she

rode next to me on a small pony, bless her she was tiny! "Aren't you excited Chloe?" I guess I was a little but I wasn't sure what could happen. "I guess I am, but we best keep an eye out.", she looked a little scared by my remark but soon went back to looking excited.

We'd been riding for what seemed like days before we finally stopped to have lunch. We were having bread and berries to eat, it didn't look very filling but it was better than nothing so I dug in. Elise seemed to be enjoying it but to be fair she was an elf so elf food was more appealing to her than me. Before I knew it it was time to be on the road again, I was getting so bored of riding a horse.

"Hey, Elise wanna play I spy?" , she smiled and said "Sure! I'll go first! I spy with my little eye something beginning with...P!" , I thought for a moment before saying, "Pony?" She looked annoyed and said "Yes, how did you get it so fast?" I swear she's turning into a kid! "Because I'm awesome! I spy with my little eye something beginning with... L" , she thought for a bit before smirking "Legolas!" she yelled. "What is it little one? Is she bothering you?" We both burst out laughing which only seemed to make him angry "Stop laughing at once. Enough of your silly games, Elise switch places with Algorn." so much for I spy.

Algorn didn't really have much to say for himself, he was tall (obviously) with slightly wavy long hair he looked bored, I couldn't tell if he was bored or if he always had that expression. "Hey Al wanna play Cureants cat?" , he seemed confused so I explained, "You have to go through the alphabet and say three things beginning with that letter about the cat: what type of cat, where he's from and what he eats. I'll start, the Cureants cat is an Amazing cat from America that likes eating Aeros. your turn you get B!" , he seemed to be extremely confused, "Where's America? What does Amazing mean? What are Aeros?" , oh I forgot, that stuff doesn't exist in middle earth, "Oh just forget it, the sooner this journey is over and I can go home the better.", "You don't like it here?" Did I say that out loud? awkward.

I heard a sound behind me before I could answer, out of no where Algorn drew his bow and arrow just in time to shoot a humongous spider! They were everywhere, how did they manage to surround us without us noticing? Oh my god, Elise is scared of spiders! "You keep her safe Legolas or I swear you'll have to answer to me!", just then a huge spider came towards me and Algorn threw me a sword, I can't stab it? Crap, its going to bite me! I raised my sword and stabbed it in the head, oh my gosh. Where's Elise? Where is she? The spiders were backing off but there was no sign of her.

"She has been taken." Legolas said despairingly, "Well we better fucking get her then." I started off after the spiders, when Legolas grasped my arm, "Get off, we have to go get her.", "We must think of a plan first.".


	8. Chapter 8

Elise's POV

Chapter 7

Spiders... Spiders...Giants spiders! Wahhhhh! Chloe! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Why giant spiders? Why couldn't it be giant butterflies? In all honesty I'd probably freak out at that too... HOWEVER, Butterflies don't have a mouth so they wouldn't be able to eat me, spiders on the other hand! Insert their venom to liquefy my insides... then they would drink me. This is one of my worst nightmares! another would be being chased by a clown or giant snake. I'm scared of a lot of things, okay?

I'm in a web cocoon, I preferred my clothes cocoon! Also when. I said I wanted to crawl in a hole and die I didn't mean a fudging spiders nest! Okay, think, think, think! Man, I've got nothing! Chloe, wahhhhh! 'crash!' What the hell was that!?

Are they spiders screaming? Do giant spiders scream? what noise to spiders make? Never gotten close enough to one to find out! Considering the situation I think I've reached the end of my lifetime... sooner than I was expecting especially after being turned in to an elf.

On another note, where's my new 'daddy'? Why isn't he going all bad-ass like he was in the hobbit? 'crash!' Again? What's happening out there? I went to shout out that very question till I realised, I would have a mouth full of spider booty web... not a pleasant thought to be quite honest. 'rip!' What's opening my cocoon? Please don't be a spider... please be... uhh... ummm... a chocolate bunny?

"Elise! thank Eru!" Oh it's even better than a chocolate bunny, Not as good as a Chloe though. It's a Legolas! " 'Las..." I just hugged him for I don't know how long. I don't know if its the near death experience talking, but I have never been so happy to see Legolas! I don't really want to complain about be hugged by Orlando Bloom and all, but I can't breathe! 'Ummm 'Las? Kinda killing me here. Reckon you could loosen you grip or what?" he cbuckled and loosened his grip. Oh thank god! What's with everything trying to kill!? What's next Voldermort!? Just give me rounded glasses and a lighting bolt scar and call me Harry Potter! At the moment we're having the type of luck. The trying to kill you kind!

"Where's Chloe!?" He patted me on the head... Eh, I'm getting used to head patting. If he tries to rub my belly, that would be a different story entirely. " She is fine tithen pen, and so are!" Did he just? Yes I think he did! And he's still doing it? He's kissing my temple! Even Chloe's not this affectionate. He carried my towards our group both of us were nearly tackle to the ground by Chloe... Its just I thought, only I can get away with tackle hugs. She snatched me off Legolas and then she started to kiss me all over my face... I stand corrected she's just as affectionate as Legolas.

"Say guys? Could we please leave area with the giant spider carcasses?" I spent enough time with creepy crawlies to last me a lifetime. Ugh! I hope I never see another spider ever again. I really could do with some hot chocolate or a nice cup of tea. "Oh of course honey." Chloe said while giving me one last kiss, I really hope she's not wearing that red lipstick cause its a pain in the butt to get off. As I began to make my way to my pony, I was quickly and rather rudely lifted Legolas. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off before I could. " Oh no you don't tithen pen. I am not letting you out of my site ever again." Ever again? What's gonna happen when I gotta tinkle? I'm a shy tinkler!

I was sat right in front of Legolas I'd prefer so elbow room, but what are the chances of that. Don't get me wrong I'm really thankful for him saving me and I'd be happy not to Elise-napped by any sort of Middle-Earth creature, but I want some sort independence. I don't know... like riding my pony! "Back the fuck up Leggy! I want her riding with me!" Ooohhhh, shits going down! "Do not speak to me that way, you filthy

harlot! You do not command your betters." Oh no he didn't! I jumped of and Climbed on Al's horse. "Come on Al! Unless they start treating each other better, I won't speak to either of them! Oh and another thing! Legolas I don't care about your views on mortals are but you do not speak to Chloe like that ever! And Chloe you should stop provoking him!" I feel kinda bad that I exploded at them but I'm sick and tired of their constant fighting and always being mad, upset or sick of each other. if anyone should be upset it's me I was nearly killed by not so incy bitsy today!

Al made sure I was securely on and we rode ahead of everyone. " Tithen pen? I understand you being upset, but you should have handled that situation better." okay now I feel really bad I really didn't want to get mad but I'm tired, hungry, scared plus I want my daddy and their fighting isn't helping. "I know, but..." I put his hand gently on my head " You are young and brash. Apologise to them later when you've all cooled down." I nodded, he was right. I was horrible to them, especially after all that they went through to save me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! XD

Please leave a review telling us what you think.

As always I'm sure their are tons of mistakes in this chapter and I apologise Xxx

Have a nice day/evening/night (whenever your reading this)

Love Elise Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chloe's POV

Elise had ridden ahead with Al leaving me alone with Legolas, she seemed pretty angry and let's face it Elise is NOT an angry person so she must be really pissed. I figured it would be a good idea to break the silence between us. "We need to stop this, for her sake.". He looked at me and nodded, "I shall apologize if you do, excuse him? "Legolas, are you forgetting it was you who insulted me first. Don't act blameless it doesn't suit you.". He sighed, "Very well, I am truly sorry for calling you a Harlot and many other horrid things that made you take offense." , I nodded "I'm sorry too, especially for insulting your ears." this actually made him smile! "Does this mean we are no longer enemies?", "We were never enemies, I just didn't exactly like you.".

We rode in a comfortable silence for a while, before I asked "So, are you enjoying fatherhood so far?", he looked a little uncomfortable at my question but answered "Its... different I suppose, I didn't think it would be this hard, I have only been her father for a few hours and yet she is already furious with me." I laughed pretty hard at that "You wait until she's a teenager mate, trust me it'll be worse then." , for a second he genuinely looked scared, "Relax, it won't really be that bad besides she's been through it once before so it should be easier for her this time round.". He seemed relieved but changed the subject, "So what is it you do?", what a weird question, "I just go to school, its not exactly next in line for a throne or anything but it keeps me occupied, In fact its my last year I'm going to uni next year if I get good enough marks, and y'know if I ever get home." he looked a little sad at my answer,

"Where is it that you call home?", I may as well tell him, "I come from somewhere called Wales, its in a whole different world to here, I don't even know how its possible that I'm here.", "If you had a reason to stay would you try and go home ?" what reason would make me stay here? "It would have to be a really good reason I guess.". "What would be a good enough reason to stay?", wasn't really expecting a follow up question... "Umm if Elise wanted to stay, I couldn't leave her here." he smiled slightly but made no sign of replying.

It had started to get dark as we caught up with Al and Elise, so we decided to make camp, "Al will guard Elise, therefore they will share a tent, I shall be the night lookout, Chloe you will be in that tent, don't worry I'll keep anything away from you.", wow dude was such a control freak! "Thanks" I mumbled as I went into my tent, it was quite small, I wish they had magic so this tent could be all tardis like, sigh, oh well I should get some sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me, "Dad go away five more minutes!" I said before rolling back over, "Chloe its dinner." dinner? "How long was I out?", he smiled, "Only about an hour or so, come, you can rest afterwards." , I left the tent and sat next to Elise, she seemed to be enjoying Al's company I wonder if she likes him? I wouldn't put it passed her! "Hey", she smiled "Hey yourself, everything okay?", "Yeah everything's good, I'm just soooo tired", she looked sympathetic "My poor Chloe, did you and Legolas at least sort out your problems?" she said, "I guess we did, we're not best buds but we're okay", she seemed happy with my answer, "What about you and Al? hm?", she gave me her cute guy expression before looking to the floor, "That well huh?" I said knowing full well they could hear me. "You're so mean!" she said while pouting, "You love me really honey", "Yes I do but I'm tired, goodnight Chlo", "Love you too, goodnight, Al go do your job.".

Al set off after Elise and I was left alone with Legolas, for the second time that day. "So... how come I don't get a guard?", "You've got me.", I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean.", he smiled "Yeah I do know, I'll protect you.", I laughed "Don't you have a daughter to protect?" , he looked a little hurt "Yes I do but that doesn't mean I can't protect you" he said before he stalked off, what did I do now? Whatever I was way too tired to find out, I walked over to him gave him a hug before saying "Goodnight" over my shoulder, see? I can be nice.


	10. Chapter 10

Elise's POV

Chapter 10

I don't have a crush on Al! He's just a nice dude and even if I did, which I don't! It would be super weird considering I'm going through a second childhood. On the bright side at least Chloe and Legolas are getting along. Wait a minute!? Is that Chloe hugging Legolas!? What's with her and flirting with my fathers? Is she determined to be my new step mum? "Al?" he looked down at me, well let's face it everyone has to look down at me now... "Yes tithen pen?" I have to word my question very carefully. "Do think Chloe and Legolas like each other, but cannot or won't admit it?" he didn't looked shocked in the slightest, so he does think so! " I do... However, the king would never allow it. Chloe is a mortal and was given the bitter gift of death, while Legolas has eternity." A thought occurred to me... Chloe will eventually leave me.

"That pain. The pain of losing his beloved would kill him, the same as an arrow to the heart would." I stared at him confused "Elves die from heartbreak?" he nodded. I don't like being an elf that much anymore. I don't want to think about this anymore... "Hey Al, how old are you? you can never tell with." he laughed at this "I'm still quite young myself, you know. I'm only 153 years old." Bilmy he's older then my great Nanna Phyllis! He seemed greatly amused at my shock. "If your 153 and that's still really young. How long will I have to wait till I look like a adult?" I know its somewhere around fifty. I really don't want to wait years till I can reach high shelves. "Physical puberty comes in around our fiftieth to one hundredth year, by the age of fifty we reach our adult height. By our first hundred years of life outside the womb all Elves are fully grown" I am not pleased to hear this... I guess I won't be going out drinking anytime soon. " I have to wait a long time till I'm considered an adult." great... this trip just keeps on getting better and better. Although if I have the chance, would I go back home? In all honesty the only thing that's making me consider going back is my dad and my sisters. So, would I go back? Even with everything that's happened I still like it better here then back home (minus the giant creepy crawlies), although I wouldn't admit out loud.

"Tithen pen, it is time for you to change in to your nightwear and go to sleep." The sun had only set an hour ago! There's no way I'm going to bed this early. "I'm not tired, Al." He smiled down at me. He has a nice smile, he should smile more often. "It is time for Elflings to sleep, although if you like I could make you some of my special tea and tell you a story." I nodded. I'm only doing what he asked because I want to hear a story. Okay that sounded more childish then I though it would... I wanna know what kind of bedtime stories they have here. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, I now have morning hair before I've actually go to sleep and woken up. He handed me a glass of his 'special' tea, it smelled lovely. It smelled like Roses and *sniff* *sniff* berries, I think. It tasted delicious too, if I was back home I probably wouldn't even try it because I'm more of a PG tips kinda person. He tucked me in a sleeping bag of some sort and began his story. He was a great storyteller, he wasn't overly dramatic but he brought the story alive. I sleep soon began to try and overcome me. One of the things I'm having adjusting to is sleeping with my eyes open, its just plain weird and creepy. I felt Al kiss my forehead has I slowly and relucting started to stop fighting my tiredness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry this chapter was so short, I hope you enjoyed it regardless. ㈸8

love Elise


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe's POV

I went into my tent and went inside the makeshift bed, only to discover I wasn't tired anymore, seriously? I got up and looked for my bag, I had a torch as one of my keyrings so I got it out so I could see, I looked through my bag before I found it, my book. I'd just settled and was beginning to read when someone knocked the tent door, holy shizz way to make me jump asshole! "Come in" I said hoping it would be Elise, we haven't properly spoken since we came here and I miss her.

Just as I was in my thoughts who should walk in but Legolas! We were okay now but that didn't mean I wasn't disappointed, "Oh, hi" I said. "Hello, I saw a light in here and was wondering what it was." oh right, they don't have torches here... "Oh its just a torch they're very common where I'm from." I took it off the ring and handed it to him to get a closer look. He inspected it intently "Are you a wizardh?" he said with his eyes full of awe, "No no its nothing like that, its just modern technology, I couldn't even begin to explain how it works, but there are some people who can in my world.". He seemed thoughtful, "Why did you hug me?", " I was just trying to be nice, I won't do it again jeez.", he shook his head, "I didn't mind", ugh this dude is confusing ! "Then why did you ask?", "It matters not, forget that I mentioned it", I simply nodded considering I couldn't think of anything to say.

He looked reluctant to go outside, I didn't blame him it had gotten quite chilly outside, but then again maid costumes aren't the warmest attire in the world. He seemed to pick up on this "I will find you more suitable clothes when we reach Rivindell" there was a pause "something warmer." he added at the end, well I guess it would be nice to get out of these clothes, "Thanks", he still looked reluctant to leave so I said "You can sleep in here if you want, its really cold outside.", "I am supposed to be on guard.", "Then why are you in here?" he didn't seem to have an answer so instead he laid down and gave me back my torch, "thanks, I'm going to get some sleep, you should too." with that I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, I barely noticed the arms going around me as I slipped away to dreamland.

- several hours later -

I woke up completely disorientated, where am I again? Oh right in middle earth in a tent with... oh shit not again! I checked to see if he was still there, well that's definitely not a third arm I've spontaneously grown, you'd of thought elves would respect boundaries or at least of heard of them! Just like last time I slowly slid from his grasp and out of the tent, it was a little cold but nothing I wasn't used to. I can not let that happen again seriously.

Elise was already up and helping Al cook breakfast, it looked like some kind of watery porridge, yay? Good to see she's back to being a morning person again! "Good morning Chloe!" , I smiled "Good morning" , she frowned "Have you seen Legolas?", well... "um he's in my tent" her eyes widened "You didn't...", "Of course I didn't, are you CRAZY?" she laughed "No I was just checking", she better of been! "Nothing happened nor will anything ever happen ! Just to prove I'm serious, if anything does happen I'll... kiss Gandalf!" We both burst out laughing and were clutching our stomachs as Legolas joined us.

"Enough fooling around eat your breakfast and pack your things we leave in an hour. " old Legolas the control freak was back... yay. "Do not make that face at me Chloe you will do as you're told.", wow where did that come from? "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed much?" I mumbled to myself only to realize that everyone had elven hearing, "Don't talk back to me.", "Go fuck yourself Legolas at least then you'll keep your hands to your damn self!" oh shit I said that out loud... His cheeks were tinted pink when he said "Go pack your things and wait in the tent." , I got up and threw my "porridge" and threw it in his face. "I'll be in the tent LEGGY." .

I walked over to the tent and got inside and made sure all of my stuff was in my bag before putting it over my shoulder, then I decided to put on my cloak and go and wait by the horses. I saw a carrot by my feet as I approached them and started to feed it to my horse. "He's not happy with you." Al said from behind me, "when is he ever?" I noticed something about Al then, as if he was familiar "Are you related to Lochlan?" he seemed surprised but nodded "He's my older brother." Older? Lochlan? My thoughts must have been written on my face because Al said , "He does seem like the younger one I must admit " , "There you are, we're leaving, get on your horse. With that we started on our long journey ahead to Rivindell.


	12. Chapter 12

Elise's POV

Chapter 12

Man, if looks could kill both Chloe and Legolas would be dead. Once again we're surrounded by an awkward silence...

...

...

...

Okay its been over an hour now and I'm bored! let's try a cheerful topic. "Hey, Chloe! Sorry about yesterday and on a lighter topic. What are you going to do for your birthday?" She thought about it for a minute or two and said "No problem hunny, water under the bridge and to answer your question I don't know. If we're back home in time for it, I'd probably want to go out drinking or something, but if we're not I'm still going to go drinking." I have a funny feeling I won't be able to go out drinking with Chloe anymore...BOOOO!

"Ah that is right. Humans celebrate their day of birth." Al said nonchalantly. Wait a minute? Humans? Does that mean I don't get to have a birthday anymore! Even Chloe looked surprised because of it. "Humans? Don't Elves celebrate their birthdays?" Chloe asked. This isn't a cheerful topic anymore. "No they do not." Oh it looks like Legolas is joining in on the conversion. I have to ask "Why?" both Al and Legolas looked at me in surprise. Al spoke this time "Elves believe life starts at the day of conception rather than birth." That kinda makes sense I suppose... "But I was an accident. I don't know when I was conceived. Can't I just continue to celebrate my birthday?" That would be so much easier. Both of the Elves looked appalled and Chloe seemed to agree with me. "What do you mean accident?" How should I say this... how about..."My mother and father were having sexual intercourse for... pleasurable reasons." Ewwww " So they were not expecting a baby." I can't make that any simpler than that. They still looked appalled, this cheerful topic is going so well.

"When is your birthday tithen pen?" Al said calmly. Do Middle-Earth have the same months as us? Do they call them the same names us? Ummm I just say it without naming the months. that's going to be so easy... " The fifth day of the second month of summer." I wish I could have just said July the fifth, so much easier! Al looked like he was trying to work something out. " Tithen pen, do you know approximately how long your mother carried you?" Hmm, I was an early baby. I think I was about 3-4 weeks early. " I think my mum was pregnant for about 8 months. I know I was an early baby." I think I actually heard their jaws actually hitting the floor. Both, Chloe and I trued our best not to laugh at the site. Legolas was the first to recover " Then your day of conception would be in the beginnings of winter." Please don't tell me I have to wait till winter to celebrate! So not cool! "I have to nearly nine months till I can't celebrate?" and I thought July was too far away! I felt Legolas and Al but their hands on my shoulders. "Do not look so sad Tithen pen. Both Algorn and I will make sure you have a the best celebration in all of Middle-Earth." That does make me feel a little better. "Hey Chloe wanna come to my... I'm not sure what exactly to call it... My conceived day?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh. " Of course I'm gonna go babe. Does that mean Amsterdam is delayed?" I nodded, awe I was looking forward to Amsterdam...

...

...

...

After another few hours my butt was killing me! "Legolas?" he looked towards me. "Yes tithen pen?" he didn't seem the least bit tired. "How long till we get there?" looked to Chloe and it seems as though we're on the same page. "I would estimate about another 3 to 2 day ride." both Chloe and myself groaned. "Leggy! Both my arse and Elise's are hurting!" He looked ashamed? I think. Why? "I am sorry. I had forgotten this journey would be harder on a human and child. Let us rest at the next Clearing." Thank Eru! Hang on, who the hell is Eru!?

Once camp was all set up, both me and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. I saw Legolas beckon me over to him, I wonder what he want? I got up and sat next to him and he pulled me in to hug!? What is going on here!? "I'm so sorry.." I looked up at him confused. "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." He smiled at me and kissed me in the head. " Oh yes I have tithen pen. I failed to protect you from the spiders." I inwardly sighed. " But you rescued me, so that doesn't matter anymore." He patted my head and gave me a sad smile. " I failed to notice that mine and Chloe's arguing was upsetting you greatly." He has a point on that one. " But I can see your trying to get along now though." he gave me a tight squeeze. " I also failed to notice that you were tired and needed rest.. I am a failure as a father." So this is what its all about. " 'Las, your new at this, your going to make mistakes. I'm not daughter of the year material either." He laughed. "Thank you tithen pen. you should sleep." Funny thing is, I was beginning to drift off. right there and then. I'm falling asleep while cuddled up to Legolas. I mumbled "okay ada." Wait did I just call him ADA! Oh great, if Chloe finds out I'm never going to here the end of it! Oh well, I'm tired now. I'll deal with it later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I want to give a big thank you to everyone reading mine and Chloe's story.

It makes me very happy to learn how many people have been reading it.

I hope you continue to read it and continue to enjoy it.

Please leave a review

Oh yeah I was thinking of hosting a competition soon on my YouTube channel.

The competition will be about who book Elise and Chloe end up with. So private message us and tell us who they should end up with and why.

Lots of love

Elise Xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chloe's POV

-several days later-

We had been riding for a few days more in total silence. We had not been attacked again or even stumbled across anyone. You can only imagine how boring it was! But that's just the way old leggy liked it, every time we'd try to speak he'd threaten us, such a great guy isn't he?

" We are almost there, you will be on your best behaviour." , ugh, why does this guy piss me off so much just by being alive? let alone talking. "Am I making myself clear?", he said in a stern voice. "Fucking crystal." I replied, he did not reply but if looks could kill I'd be deader than a dodo in dead land right now. Elise silently pleaded me to behave, I took the hint and nodded. I guess I could behave... for a while.

As our horses trotted into Rivindell, I started to feel uneasy, like I was being watched, I shook it off and continued forwards. The horses came to an abrupt stop in front of an elf, its creepy how similar he looked to the Elrond in the films. This can't possibly be real, can it? There were a few female elves milling around, naturally each and every one of them gave me a disapproving scowl. Stupid elves, don't they know not to judge a book by it's cover?

An average looking elf with sandy blonde hair helped me down from my horse, "Thanks" , he didn't reply, he looked liked he was trying to hold in his disgust, fucking great. "Nice to meet you TOO." I said sarcastically, he seemed sheepish but didn't reply. Well my self esteem is just skyrocketing on this trip! To be fair I needed a shower but I suppose that would have to wait.

It seemed Elrond had other plans, "Please, you must be exhausted after your journey, the elves that helped you off your horses will show you to your rooms, where you may freshen up." Then he looked pointedly at me and said "In your rooms you will find a change of clothes, perhaps more suitable than what you have on.", I swear one more remark and I will cut a bitch.

I followed Tyfal, otherwise known as horse douche to my room, goddamn this place is big, and I'm apparently no where near the others as they all went in the opposite direction, greeeeeeaaaat. He stopped by a heavy looking door and pushed it open, he gestured for me to walk inside and followed me once I was in. "You can go away now." I said to him, "I have been asked to prepare a bath for you." He replied, oh OF COURSE he has, "Hurry it up then, I don't have all day", I sat on the bed and read until he was finished faffing around.

"Your bath is ready." He said, "Okay thanks now go away.", if he was going to be a dick then so was I. He took my not-so-subtle hint and left. Finally I could wash! I went into the bathroom to see the most perfect looking bath, there were so many bubbles and it smelt amazing. I removed my clothes and hesitantly put my foot in the water, the temperature was perfect so I got straight in. There was something that vaguely resembled a razor so I decided to see if it was indeed what I thought it was, it was! After I'd finished shaving I washed my hair and my body, I was absolutely filthy! Ugh Remind me never to go that long without a shower or bath again!

I started to feel drowsy and drifted off. I'm not sure how long I was out but I was awoken by someone knocking on the door, "Chloe it is time for our meeting with Elrond!" shouted Legolas, aw shit. "I'm not quite ready yet, I remember the way I'll see you there." I replied. I heard him walk away so I assume he got my message. I hurried up out of the bath and dried myself off, I put on the clothes the elves had left out for me, there was a long beautiful flowing emerald dress with gold embroidery on it, I put it on it was figure hugging but flattering. Say what you want about them but these elves have got style! I quickly brushed my hair and applied a little make up, why is my hair wavy? But its naturally straight! My hair was in wavy ringlets and my spots were gone? What is happening? Realizing this was no time to ponder I left the room in a hurry.

Crap. I think it was this way. Aw damn, I wish I'd asked Legolas to wait! Okay um don't panic, I'm sure it was this way. I ambled along for a while before finally I found the room, the second I walked in the talking stopped. A few of the people, Legolas included, were looking at me funny, what did I do now? I saw Elise waving at me and went to sit down by her. "You look nice" she said, "You're one to talk , you look adorable!" I replied.

"If everyone will settle down, I would like to begin the meeting." said Elrond, ugh I'm going to be so bored...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elise's POV

Meetings... How boring. I'm going to have to sit here a listen to a bunch of adults talk about things that I don't really care about. On the bright side, Gimli is sat directly opposite me! I may not have been able to go to comi con but I still get the chance to meet Gimli!

I looked at Chloe and saw her fighting sleep. A nap sounds pretty good right now. I look at Legolas he seems to be listening inventively to Elrond, why is such a stick in the mud? I mean he didn't even let us hardly talk most of the way here. I know he means well, but come on!

The meetings been going on for about an hour now and they're still talking... I think I might just take a nap, I don't see why I can't Chloe's been asleep for about ten minutes now. I slowly closed my eyes and sleep over came me.

"I believe that we should send the elfling and the young woman with the fellowship." was that Gandalf? Elfling and young woman? Does he mean Chloe and I? I quickly jerked awake. I hope their not sending us to Mordor... Surely Legolas wouldn't let us, right? "Gandalf, how could you say that!? Send a precious elfling and a young mortal woman? That's the most absurd thing I have heard!" Everyone seemed to agree with Elrond. I felt Legolas put his hand around me in a possessive manner. Oh great his gonna be even more strict and careful with me now... "From what I understand, they touched the ring and it transported them here, now if we destroy the ring it might destroy any chance of getting them home. However if they destroy the ring it might break the spell that forced them to come here." Okay I understand where Gandalf's coming from, but I don't want to go Mordor!

I look to my right to see what Chloe thinks of all this and to my surprise she's still asleep. I should wake her up, I mean this part of the meeting is important. "Chloe, we're going on a road trip." I whispered in her ear. She shifted but she didn't wake up. Legolas finally seemed to notice that she was asleep and whacked her across the head. Well that was unnecessary! I think Chloe was going to show him how colourful her language could be, but she just bit her tongue. Good girl Chloe! Both Legolas and Chloe just glared daggers at each other, they remind me of my... I can't remember their names..… Who was I thinking of again...?

"You can't send them Gandalf! I will go in their stead! I shall be the ring bearer" is that Frodo? I think it is! "Very well Frodo, however they must come along." Awe come on Gandalf I don't wanna go to Mordor. "Psst psst, Elise what did I miss?" Chloe whispered quietly in my ear. "We're going on a road trip to Mordor." I whispered back. Woohoo road trip to hell...

"Mr Frodo won't be going with me!" Oh there's Sam. "Or us!" There's Merry and Pippin. "You have my sword, young hobbit. "There's Aragorn. "And my Axe!" Ah there's my Gimli, who's left? "I shall come and represent Gondor!" oh yeah Boromir, nearly forgot about him. "I shall come as well not only to protect Frodo, but my charge as well." Looks like 'Las is still coming then, hopefully Gimli will rub off on him. "I don't know what we can do, but we'll help in any way that we can, right Chloe?" I looked at her and she smiled, but I could see a bit of fear in her eyes. "Of course we will honey."

"Eleven companions... You shall hence forth be known as fellowship of the Ring!"This is going to be one hell of journey! "We will set off tomorrow, however we shall feast tonight!" Elrond bellowed. YAY PARTY! I wonder if they'll let me drink so booze... Doubt they will, but I can dream. Maybe I could sneak some or maybe Chloe could sneak me some! He he this reminds me of the time... wait was I thinking of again... Ummm never mind it will come back to me.

I felt Legolas pick me up and rest me on his hip. Yay I'm going on another ride! We filled everyone to the dining area? Feast area? Oh I don't know! All the tables were covered in delicious looking food! Yummy! Legolas prepares a plate for me along with a glass of juice. I take a bite "Maira!" Legolas chuckled. " Does it taste good tithen pen?" I nodded vigorously. the food tasted great! I've never eaten something this good before! Chloe and Gimli didn't seem to share the same opinion as me. I whispered in Chloe's ear "What's wrong?" she looked at me in surprise "It's nothing, I'm just not a big fan of all these different types of vegetarian food." Oh that's right, meat... I don't know why, but I don't like the thought of eating it anymore... weird, I loved meat! Is it because I'm an Elf now that my tastes are changing? "Tithen pen please eat as much food as you can. We will not get to have a good meal like this in a long time." I nodded and began to eat again.

Why do I feel so different? Am I still even the same person? I thought I was... I just don't know anymore...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for reading

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter

Love

Elise Xx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chloe's POV I am actually going to kill Legolas, who the hell does he think he is? I was still extremely angry that he hit me. I will get my revenge. "Do you not like elves either?" Came a strangely Scottish voice, Gimli! "I hate most elves and I am so not fond of their food either.", I said. "I know what you mean! What I would not give for some salted pork", he replied. Gimli totally gets me right now, "I would kill for some meat right now, its been nothing but veggies and cereal and stuff since I got here, I need protein!". He smiled before Saying "There is one thing that elves are good at though, wine, care for some?" I nodded and he went to get me a glass.

When he returned he handed a goblet to me and I raised it to my lips, I drank a sip of the sweet liquid before I drained the glass in one fluid motion. "That was delicious, is there anymore?" , "Yes there is plenty more over there on that tab-" I cut him off before he could finish as I walked to the table he'd gestured at. There was bottles and bottles of the stuff. Awesome. I decided to take a whole bottle back with me and sat back down. "Are you sure you can handle all that?" asked Gimli, "Trust me I'm sure." I replied. Gimli and I had been talking non stop, mainly about how I could get my revenge on Leggy, "I I tell you wh-what we should do, you take my axe and we'll CRUSH HIM!" I laughed uncontrollably at his ridiculous suggestion, "Come on Gims think harder!", just then who would show up but Leggy himself, "Stay back fiend! Chloe get my axe!", I burst out laughing and couldn't stop, "Chloe what do you think you are doing?" Ugh Legolas is such a drag! "L-lighten up Leggy!" I said whilst stifling giggles, "A lady should not associate her self with dwarves, come along.". My mouth hung open "Its a good thing I'm a HARLOT and not a lady then isn't it dickface?!" the bunch of dwarves that were seated with us cheered loudly in approval to my remark. "Keep your voice down.", "Keep your FACE down!", given not my best comeback but I'd drank a substantial amount of wine, and it didn't deter the dwarves from whooping in approval towards me. "Elise has gone to bed and you should too.", jeez this guy just doesn't let up! "She'll go to bed when she bloody well wants to!" came Gimli's voice. "Nobody asked you, dwarf.", he said it like the word dwarf meant scum, I kicked him where it hurt, he doubled over, "That's what you get for being a dicksandwich.". " Stop this immediately, this party is over, everyone is to return to their rooms.", came the angry stern voice of Elrond, aw crap.

Everyone in the room began to disperse, so I followed suit, let's see if I can remember the way... um was it left or right? A hand rested on my shoulder "Come on, follow me." I looked up to see who other than Legolas, uh oh. "I'm not angry, I shouldn't have hit you to begin with, but you shouldn't hang out with dwarves, they're a bad influence.", "Opposed to someone who hits me?", I replied. "Point taken", he said, we walked in silence to my room. "Thanks for the help" I said when we arrived. I looked at his face and he looked so tired, "Haven't you been sleeping?" , he sighed "I haven't been able to sleep since that night in the tent." night in the tent? ohhhh. "Why not?" I replied. "I don't know, you're probably tired, goodnight.", I felt bad but there was no way we were sleeping next to each other again, "Goodnight.".

Damnit, Why can't I sleep? This may not be their fault but I blame it on the elves, oh well time to explore. Its freezing Jesus, these night gowns are not thick in the slightest. I left my room and saw Legolas sleeping by the door, um okay? Whatever. I started off down the hall to begin my adventure! I followed the corridor until I came to an opening, it was beautiful, you could see for absolutely miles. "Beautiful, isn't it?", what is it with Legolas and sneaking up behind me? "Yes it is, its gorgeous. But what are you doing up?", he looked uncomfortable, "Well.. you left your room and I couldn't sleep anymore.", well that's kinda weird, "Why were you outside my room anyway?", he looks deathly embarrassed, "I can't sleep without having you near me." With that he walked away, you fucking wot mate?

I needed to clear my head so I kept walking and walking, until I came to a door, out of curiosity I opened it. It lead to the most beautiful garden I'd ever laid eyes on, there was a waterfall, and carefully planted flowers with beautiful colours. "What are you doing up? Staying up to elude the headache you will surely have tomorrow?", said Elrond, do all elves just sneak up on me or something? "I wasn't that drunk, I didn't drink that much.", "That's not what it seemed like", "Oh please, I'm always like that, just ask Elise if you don't believe me.".

We had a mildly interesting chat before the sun started to come up, "Have we really been talking this long?" I asked, "We have indeed, I will show you back to your room.", it was a pleasant morning, not too cold or hot, as we made our way through the cool halls, we reached my room and Legolas was waiting for me outside. He had an awkward look about him and looked pretty dishevelled. "Have you woken Elise yet?" I asked, "Not yet. She will probably be up of her own accord by now. Good morning Elrond." He said with a rather odd look in his eyes. "Good morning Legolas, I think you should check on Elise.", Legolas bowed and left. "Do not string him along." Elrond said as he left, what the hell? I walked into my room and took a bath and made myself presentable, another dress had been laid out for me so I put it on, this dress was a lot less intricate but just as beautiful, I noticed my maid outfit had been washed and dried so I shoved it in my bag with the rest of my belongings.

I made my way to where we had the meeting last night as I finally remember the way, told ya I wasn't that drunk! "Morning Chloe", I smiled "Morning Gims! how are ya?" , "Quite tired if I'm honest, although nothing like a quest to wake you up in the morning!", I laughed "Gims you're so weird!", he smiled. "Everyone be silent. ", came Elrond's booming voice, everyone fell silent. "Where is the ring?", oh right the ring, I reached into my bag and handed it to Elrond. Frodo walked up and Elrond placed the ring on a chain and put it around his neck. "Good luck to all of you.".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Elise's POV Finally we're nearly setting off on our journey to Mordor. And looks like Chloe and Gimli has bonded, bet you any money it was over salted pork and alcohol. I saw 'Las speaking to Elrond, when saw that I was looking he made his way towards me and lifted me off the ground. "Elise, come with me." I nodded. I still can't look I'm in the eyes... I can't believe I called him ada! God I hope Chloe never finds out! He deposited me on a bench. "Elise, I have 3 important rules you must follow at all times. Number one, never wander off on your own. Number two, if a battle occurs I want you to run don't even think of getting involved. Number three, if we are separated I want you to blow this horn." I looked at the horn, it was very pretty. "The horn will notify the nearest ally and they will come for you. Do you understand?" I nodded. He took my hand in his and we made our way to the group and we're off! I heard Frodo and Gandalf whispering "Gandalf, is Mordor left or right?" Frodo whispered in a panicked tone and then Gandalf replied to him "Left." At least he knows the way. I felt 'Las lift me up again and rest me on his hips. On the bright side I don't have to walk, but on the down side it's kinda embarrassing. It's been ages and we're making our way up a tall mountain. Well... everyone bar me because 'Las was still carrying me... Sorry guys. I think Legolas likes Chloe, his always looking at her. I don't think he means to say horrible things to her, I think his just embarrassed. However I don't think Chloe likes Legolas as much as she likes Lochlan. Well if Gimli was a taller she'd probably like him a lot too. "We will set up camp here." announced Gandalf. Legolas set me down on a large rock and began setting up the camp. Chloe walked over to me. "Hey hun." I don't think she likes Middle-Earth as much I do. I think she wants to go home. "Hiya, Chloe." I replied. We sat there in a comfortable silence while watching the males work. if we had tried to help we would have probably gotten in their way. "Elise!" I looked over to see 'Las calling me. "Come over here, it's time to eat." I nodded and made my way over there. He handed me me a plate which had two slices of bread with strawberry jam, yummy! I sat down and started to munch on the food. I noticed that me and 'Las we're the only ones eating this, the rest we're eating types of meat. I used to love meat, but now I can't bring myself to eat it. It's probably an elf thing. After everyone finished their food I walked over to Chloe. "Chloe, can I speak to you in private?" I asked in a hushed tone, the only one who would have been able to hear me is Legolas. "Of course honey." she led me somewhere that was close enough to camp but far enough to be classed as private. "What do you wanna talk about?" She asked in a worried tone. "Well since we've been here, we haven't talked about our situation. I mean just the two of us. I mean do you want to go back? And how are you coping being here?" She looked surprised. "I think I'm coping really well, all things considered, but as for going back of course. I mean my family my life is there. I'm supposed to be going to uni in September and I want to go traveling around the world. Why don't you wanna go back?" I looked down at the floor. "Elise... why don't you wanna go back? I mean your family is there." I looked back at her "Chloe everything here is better. The only downside there's no WiFi." Chloe looked at me with hardened eyes. "Elise. We are going back home." I know I'm going to regret this but... "No I'm not! And you can't make me!" I sprinted back to camp and saw Legolas looking worried. I quickly ran to him and clutched his legs. "Tithen pen, what is the matter?" I didn't answer I just hugged him tighter. OOoOoOoOoO Thanks for reading Love Elise 


End file.
